


Eating and Drinking Too Much at Family Parties

by slimecrime



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The intimate experience of sitting w ur friend who is way too drunk, Zagreus Dad Angst, but i am, doing my best, i am not trying to do funny alcohol fic i know Drunk Fic can be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecrime/pseuds/slimecrime
Summary: Zagreus gets way too drunk at that party and Thanatos deals with the fall out.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Eating and Drinking Too Much at Family Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I keep writing fics about Than comforting Zag and I gotta mix it up next time

Thanatos finally found the idiotic Prince at the very back of the lounge. 

The house was absolutely packed with major and minor gods, some of whom he knew and some he didn’t. It was hard to keep track of Lord Hades’ enormous extended family sometimes. The children of Night, of course, were not well known to be highly social. Though, the Olympians still found them… interesting at the very least. 

Of course, now, the evening was reaching what he hoped, _prayed_ , was its peak. Everyone was very loud and drunk on ambrosia and nectar and fine wine and who-knows-what-else. Thanatos had had a bit to drink, hoping it’d help him relax enough to possibly enjoy himself—or at least tolerate the festivities—but it had done little other than give him a bit of a headache. 

The idiot Prince, though, the _fascination_ of the evening and the victim of what could only be described as a typhoon of affection from his dear relatives, had quickly been reduced to a horrific mess in the corner. 

Thanatos had lost him earlier in the evening. He’d quickly been snapped up by Ares into conversations asking about his techniques with different weapons, asking for demonstrations. This was just fine, with the only downside being enduring the younger god’s bragging. However this was when he’d received his first drink, and when they’d begun to drag him away from him. 

He’d gotten to Zeus as well, who insisted he taste some wine along with the nectar he was already consuming. There was also a feast at this party, though, you see, and it was very important that the Prince pay close attention to that as well. He needed to try everything, apparently. At least there was food in his stomach to slow his drunken descent, but how much it helped, Than cannot be sure. 

Poseidon offered him more; more food, more drinks, more trinkets and jewels and gifts. The Prince received so many gifts. You’d think it was a party for his birthday or something. The truth of it seemed to be, though, that he was a new god. He was someone who did not have any ill opinions of them yet and this was their only opportunity to win his favor. 

Thanatos had had a hard time keeping track of everything. He likely should not have taken the action he did, there, in the middle of all this. He should not have chosen to walk away and find Megaera the Fury and her sisters and sulk with them in the back by the bar. 

Of course, they were soon interrupted by Ares as well, who desperately wanted to chat with the three Furies about their means and strategies. He’d asked a few brief questions to Thanatos too, but even with a few drinks he was not the most talkative of the Cathonic Court.

“I usually deal in quiet deaths, sir,” he told him. “It’s usually those who die of old age or illness, those who die in the arms of a loved one, or alone in their bed.”

“Ah, but I’ve seen you on the battlefield with the crows. You must have good stories of terrible deaths.”

The chatting was not awful, but he could tell that even Ares did not find him sociable. He felt rather awkward, and much preferred when Meg or Alecto took over. Alecto especially held her own with him. I’m fact, the group conversation soon dissolved into just the two of them discussing their favorite ways to cause pain.

“I really don’t try to kill them. I like them to feel helpless. I love the longing for death in their eyes far more than the release.”

“That is quite fascinating. I too love the process, the competition and strategy, far more than the final death itself. You all down here are far more fascinating than I’d ever expected.”

It was during this time that Thanatos, apparently, failed to notice several things. 

He failed to see Zagreus chatting with Aphrodite, who offered him her own “gifts”, which happened to involve a few “suitors” she’d found for him, of some earthly origin. He’d also failed to see him become entirely too enthralled with Dionysus. 

And after that he’d simply gone missing for a while. Than assumed he was probably alright and would come find him. A bitterness had even grown in him that he’d tried to swallow along with his wine, feeling like Zag had abandoned him and left him feeling alone and awkward. 

But, he did find him later, behind a curtain, thankfully very far away from his parents as he should hope they should never have to witness their son like this. He was unsure if he’d spoken to them all night. 

He was sunken deep down into a heap of pillows and blankets. He was surrounded by the suitors Aphrodite had bestowed upon him, who he could tell were not mortal, wherever they’d come from. Perhaps they were forest nymphs. He was unsure. 

They were gently fawning over him, so concerned for his well being, but quite oblivious to him at the same time. They were largely talking amongst themselves, occasionally prodding the Prince to make sure he was still alive. 

“Thank you for keeping him company, but I need to talk to him privately.”

They were quite naked, unfortunately, but they did leave, laughing as they did so. Than made sure the curtain was drawn thereafter, and walked over to where the Prince was laying. 

He stood over him, his shadow flickering in the candle light as it cast over his disheveled body. 

“Having fun?” He asked him, not expecting an answer. 

“Mmmm, Than?” He managed. 

Than sighed and sat down next to him, sinking into the velvety red pillows.

He was in quite the unsightly state. He was the most drunk he’d ever seen him, and he had unfortunately seen him fairly drunk before. His eyes were not open but his mouth was permanently in a slack half-grin. His robes were out of place. His hair was a mess. He didn’t smell like vomit, thankfully, but he did wreak of nectar and wine and had a half-drunk goblet in hand. 

“Yeah. It’s me,” Thanatos said. “Want me to sneak you off to your room?”

Zagreus peered at him with barely open eyes. 

“No. No…” he said, shaking his head from side to side, still smiling. 

Than pushed his own hair back in a sigh. He then reached over to gently pull the cup from his hand. He did not protest and relinquished it without any further coercion. 

Behind the stack of pillows was an ornate stone bench built into the wall, which he gently sat the goblet on. This bench usually had cushions but they were now all on the floor and under the unsightly Prince. 

“Would you like me to get you some water?” He offered.

Zagreus idly shook his head again, his eyes still shut and his brow coming together. He gestured to a small table on the other side of the room.

“There’s water.”

Thanatos’s gaze followed his gesture and he pushed himself up off the floor. He went to get the pitcher from the table, which was decorated with jewels and skulls and appeared entirely undrunk. He then did his duty as both a friend and lover and brought it to the Prince. 

And then tipped the pitcher over and poured it directly onto his face. 

Zagreus did not initially react, but after a delay, he did his best to sputter and jolt up, before going slack again. In a stupor, he attempted to wipe some of the water from his brow. Seeing this as progress, but not entirely satisfied, Thanatos poured a bit more onto his hair. 

His crown of flaming laurels fizzled and steam rose from his head and he jumped a bit better this time.

“What-“

Than retrieved his cup from the bench and dumped the remaining contents into a pot of plants. He then filled it with water from the pitcher, sat the pitcher down on the table, and placed the cup back into the abhorrently inebriated Prince’s hand. He didn’t let go of his fingers until he was sure he had a decent grip.

“Drink that,” he said. “ _Augh…_ What if your mother sees you like this, Zag?”

Zagreus did as he was told and took a sip of water. 

“She hasn’t. I’m not…” he tried to say. “I didn’t mean to. Are you mad?”

Thanatos sighed and crouched down in front of him.

“No, I’m not mad,” he said. “Are you alright?”

Zagreus took another drink of water.

“I’m… Well, I’m…” He blinked hard, trying to wake himself up. 

Than sighed and took a long look at him. He knew he had not done this to himself. He _was_ mad, actually, just not at him. 

“What if your father sees you? Uhg…” He gripped his face in worried thought. “Both of your parents. What were they trying to achieve, here? Aren’t they supposed to all be trying to make up?”

Zagreus groaned.

“S’why I didn’t wanna say no,” he said. 

Thanatos combed his fingers through Zagreus’s dark hair, trying to get it presentable. He noticed one of the pins holding up his chiton had come undone and quickly moved to correct it.

“So you don’t stab yourself, here…” he said, grabbing the pin and pulling it closed. However, he was still looking like an absolute mess. 

He would have to do a bit more than that.

“Let’s fix you,” Than sighed. “Can you stand?” 

He stood up himself and tried to coax his drunk friend up with him. He managed to drag him to his feet while only causing him to spill a little bit of his water. He swayed and slumped where he stood, but at least he stood. 

Than hastily adjusted his chiton for him, undoing and redoing his clasps so that they were secure and neat. He realigned his belt as well with a few tugs. He tried to fix his hair again for him too, but it was still a little wet. 

“A little better, I think,” he mumbled to himself. “Possibly.”

Zagreus, unfortunately, though, did not seem to be too aware of what was happening to him. 

“So,” Thanatos said. “Want to go back to your room or somewhere else until you’re less of a liability? Your choice.”

Just then, though, unfortunately someone disturbed the curtain. There was a soft voice and a moment, as the curtain drew aside, where the conversation from the other room roared just a little bit louder, and then a rather surprised looking Artemis was standing in the doorway.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I’ve interrupted anything,” she said quickly. “I was sent to find you, however, Zagreus.” 

There was something resembling panic in the Prince’s eyes for just a second as he took another sip of water.

“Sent by who?” Thanatos asked, his hands on Zagreus’s shoulders to hold him steady.

“My father and his father and all the others,” she said, not at all hiding the scorn in her voice. “They’re all extremely drunk and, frankly, quite embarrassing at the moment, though, so if you’d like me to lie to them or simply get lost and not report back to them I would gladly do so.”

Thanatos cringed. 

“In fact, if you could give me any excuse not to report back, I would love it,” she continued.

With a sigh, he dragged Zagreus’s arm up around his shoulder, where he hung limply and continued to avert his gaze and sip his water.

“You are Lady Artemis, correct?” Than said. “I don’t think we’ve properly met. I am Thanatos, Death itself. If you’d like to help me haul this wretch out of here, I would appreciate it, because I’d like it if Queen Persephone did not have to see this.” 

Artemis stared at Zagreus who, again, tried not to look at her.

“S’very good to meet you in person,” he said, a bit too loudly. 

“Oh,” Artemis said. “Uh, yes. Very good to meet you as well. Zagreus. Prince Zagreus.”

They managed to sneak him back through the curtains, and out down the dimly lit hall at the back of the lounge without notice from the rowdy crowd. 

“I’m very sorry for my uncles’ actions. They are prone to wanton destruction and horrific social interactions,” Artemis said as they all hurried.

They passed green torches which lit up jeweled columns and artful arrangements of skulls. The beautiful mosaic floor fled under their bare feet, with Zagreus’ steps leaving a trail of sparks behind them, the only thing that might give them away. Thanatos and Artemis both were talented at being quiet.

“I don’t usually like to come to these things,” she continued. “But I wanted to see the underworld and meet you all since I’d been spending so much time having one-sided conversations.”

“Well, you have always been so nice,” Zagreus said. “You are so helpful. And nice.”

Thanatos silently led them down another hall toward a balcony a fair distance from the party. Outside, the dark underworld spread out before them. The crumbling ruins of Tartarus and their greenish hue glowed in the infinite black. It was quiet out here, and cool compared to the house.

He let Zagreus off his shoulder to slump against the wall.

“You should be more appreciated,” he continued without any tact and sounding out of breath. “You are so, so, good at things, and I am always grateful for your help, Lady Artemis, dear. You are so good at hunting. I would love to hang out with you some time. If you can stay longer, we can go out into my father’s domain.” 

“Oh, well, thank you,” she said, standing stiffly. “Perhaps if there’s time or maybe I can come back someday.”

Zagreus nodded very deeply and excessively. 

“Yes, yes. Another time would be great. You are so talented,” he said. “Lord Zeus should appreciate you far more. You-”

“Zag…” Than interrupted.

“I have to piss, please excuse me,” he announced unceremoniously.

And then he turned and stumbled away from Artemis, who apologized and flashed a few awkward glances at Thanatos. Than then quickly lead her back into the hall somewhat. 

“Sorry, he’s usually only _sort of_ rude and terrible,” he told her, half watching the Prince to ensure he did not fall off the balcony and half keeping their guest occupied. Although, if he did fall and die, he’d just end up back at the house, fresh and sober but-

“It’s alright. I don’t blame him entirely,” she said. “I saw my father and uncles giving him drinks. I know how they are. Just as long as he’s okay.”

Thanatos shrugged. 

“He’ll be okay. I’m just going to keep watch on him,” he said. 

When he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the Prince slumping down to sit against the stone rails of the balcony, he could safely presume he was finished pissing into the depths of Tartarus. Thereafter, he turned around and walked over to attend to him further. Artemis followed unsurely behind.

The three of them, then, sat down on the stone balcony, in the dim green light of the ruins. Zagreus laid his head on Thanatos’s chest, slumped between the two of them, with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

“Do you think they’ll be angry if we don’t head back in there eventually?” Than said tiredly.

Artemis shrugged.

“They’re pretty preoccupied with Persephone,” she said. “I think they’re all caught up in all the new faces, too. I’m not sure if they’ll remember that they sent me. However, if he can be presentable, it would probably be ideal to go back.”

Thanatos chewed the inside of his cheek. 

“I know Uncle Poseidon wants to see him,” she continued. “He’s very adamant. And they’re all responsible for how drunk he is, in my opinion, so if they notice at all, it will be their own fault.” 

Than thought for a moment, his hand stroking through Zagreus’s hair. He wasn’t unconscious, but his eyes were closed and he didn’t seem keen on being part of the conversation.

“Perhaps if I talk for him,” Thanatos said. “We can take him for a moment and then I can make some excuse and take him off to his room.” 

Zagreus groaned.

“I can do that,” he mumbled in such a way that very strongly suggested he could not, in fact, do that. 

“He’s handling himself rather well, all things considered,” Artemis commented. 

They sat together for just a little while longer under the black and green void. The shrieks of the wretches of the underworld were always audible, along with the idle rumbling of the depths of the earth. Thanatos starred up into the infinite black, his head hurting slightly as he remembered he was likely also still somewhat drunk. 

“Let's go then, I guess.” 

\---

Inside, the lounge was still packed. Thanatos kept his arm tight around Zagreus’s waist to keep him steady. Artemis led them back to the center of the lounge, where the Olympian Gods had taken up comfortable residence.

There was still plentiful food being served, and there was still wine and nectar to be had. All of the tables had been rearranged so that they could all sit together and talk and have their feast.

All of them were of otherworldly stature, much like Hades, and perhaps like Nyx. They towered over Thanatos and Zagreus, looming like enormous sculptures, even as they lounged, and practically glittering like the surface world’s sun. They were bright and shining and their voices boomed like thunder as they laughed. 

It was then that Thanatos learned something new about himself, and that was that he was somewhat afraid of unknown drunk gods. As he and Zagreus approached the table, a ripple ushered through his whole body and he uncharacteristically faltered, just slightly. He doubted that anyone noticed, but still. 

It was unbecoming for Death to be afraid of anyone. 

The gods noticed them nearing the table, though, and turned their gazes on them. Poseidon beamed down at them first and the others followed suit. Thanatos squeezed Zagreus’s side and glanced at him briefly. Despite how drunk he was, he seemed to be having a similar reaction, which perhaps helped him stay slightly more alert. 

Thanatos and Zagreus then sat down at the table in front of the Olympian Gods, and Artemis announced that her deed had been completed. 

“Now, I’m going to just-“ she started to say.

“Oh, now are you going to run off again?” Her father laughed in his impossibly deep voice. His might and size was unmatched, larger even so than Lord Hades himself. 

Thanatos began to question how it was that he was so unlucky as to sit before Lord Zeus himself with the sole purpose of keeping his dear nephew from passing out in a trash can. He squeezed Zagreus’s side once again, who felt very warm against him. 

“Little Godling, there you are!” Aphrodite said, grinning with her huge mouth and staring down through her long pink eyelashes. “How is your evening going? I see you’ve found your mate. I apologize if my friends earlier made any conflict between the two of you.”

Zagreus cleared his throat and reached for something to eat on the table. 

“Doing fine, thanks,” he managed with considerable grace. “Having a lovely evening. Splendid. Wonderful.”

He wound up grabbing a piece of the many large cakes (finger food for Olympians) still left and took a rather large bite. 

“Oh that makes me so happy to hear,” Aphrodite said. “I am so happy for you and Thanatos as well. You are both quite cute together. I did not think Death could be sweet, but you are clearly quite loved, Little Godling.”

She smiled a gleaming smile and reached for one of the cakes herself. Thanatos averted his gaze to Zagreus’s shoulder, as he did not have any sort of knowledge on how to behave when a fifteen foot tall mostly-naked woman calls you sweet at a dinner party. 

“Oh, thank you so much, Lady Aphrodite, dear,” Zagreus said with no hesitation. “He is so much nicer than anyone gives him credit for.”

Dionysus seemed to have heard her comment, though, and chimes in with his own enormous laugh. 

“Zag, man, yeah. We were just chatting,” he said, sounding more drunk than anyone here. “Congrats on you two, _and_ the Fury Megaera. Absolutely getting everything the underworld has on offer, I guess? Man I really-“

He took a sip from his massive cup, which sloshed with unending wine that spilled onto the table. 

“Thanatos, right? God, are you having fun? Here, come on. Enjoy yourself, too, man,” he said, summoning a cup from nothing and filling it with nectar just for him. 

Than continued to sit very stiffly. 

“Thank you,” he said, taking the cup in his free hand and taking a small drink. 

“Any time, man! You’ve still got time to have a good time here!”

“Yes, things are going good,” Zagreus said. His words were still tumbling from his mouth like he was possessed by them, like he was too full of things to say and desperately had to get them out. “Things are going great, Than, dear. You should have fun. When was the last time you had fun?” 

Zagreus’s fingers were then roughly in his hair, pushing his bangs back from his face. Then they trailed down his cheek in some drunken facsimile of tender affection. 

Than said nothing, but it went largely unnoticed as the Olympians continued to chat loudly amongst themselves. 

Poseidon ceased whatever heated discussion he was having with his brother and finally came to notice the Prince. The Gods showered Zagreus with more affection, more praise, more gloating of their own accomplishments. 

Zeus told half coherent stories of his affairs with mortals. Hera was here as well, sitting beside him and serving largely to explain why his stories were less grand than they seemed. 

Hermes flitted in and out of the conversation, whenever he heard snippets he cared for, before darting back to wherever else he felt like. 

Athena was deep in conversation with Ares, having a rather heated debate about tactics which Megaera had somehow gotten herself caught up in. Both Meg and Than found themselves glancing at each other desperately from across the room, especially as Alecto grew drunker and louder.

The Prince was encouraged to drink more, eat more, talk more, take more. He did drink a bit more, slowly, under Than’s judgmental glare. And he thankfully laughed along with them all.

Even the Prince’s father, Lord Hades, was enjoying himself. He was thankfully, also embarrassingly drunk and did not much notice his son’s descent. 

His mother, Persephone, however, at one point softly said, “My son, why don’t you slow down just a bit?”

This was when his mouth was stuffed with cake, and after he’d had his last deeply unrecommended serving of nectar. 

He swallowed what was in his mouth and did not speak or look at her. He simply froze for a second. 

“Don’t pay him any mind, my dear daughter,” said Demeter. “If he wants to make mistakes, it’s best to let him learn the hard way.”

It was then that Zagreus slumped back against Thanatos’s chest and leaned his head into the crook of his shoulder. His breath was soft but smelled horribly of alcohol as he whispered in his ear. 

“I feel like I’m going to die.”

Than swallowed and pulled him in tighter, encircling him closely with his arm around his shoulder. He turned away from the table to whisper back to him. 

“Do you want to go?”

Zagreus leaned more heavily on him as his eyes closed. 

“Uh huh,” he said. 

Than rubbed his arm soothingly, and he heard Aphrodite say something about how cute they were. He tried not to feel angry about it. He wasn’t sure if he should be angry. 

“How do you want to go?” Than whispered.

“Don’t care. I'm going to vomit,” he replied. 

Thanatos decided for him then, quite hastily, glanced once more at the faces of the gleaming Gods above him. He then stood quickly, dragging the Prince up with him. 

“We’ll just be a second,” he said. 

And then he clutched Zagreus tightly before jumping forward through space with a loud, green, _snap_ and a rush of color.

It was a familiar sensation to himself, and he felt there had been no alternative action, but it may have been the worst possible thing for his poor Zagreus. As soon as they reappeared within the first location he’d thought of, Zag dropped to the ground and made good on his promise of throwing up. 

“Sorry,” Than said. 

Zag just groaned and rolled to the size, not getting back up off the floor. Once it was clear he was not finding his feet on his own, Than knelt beside him and lifted him by his armpits. 

“Someone will clean that up, I’m sure,” he assured the Prince.

“Oh, no one deserves that. Than…” he protested.

Thanatos draped him over one of his shoulders for support. 

“I don’t particularly want your vomit in my bedroom, Zagreus,” he said. “I’ll find a way to take care of it.” 

He took the Prince over to his bed, which was large and semicircular and draped in black. He laid him down in the abundance of dark pillows, where he promptly buried himself. 

“Wait just a second,” Than said, rearranging Zagreus so that he was a bit more upright and on his side. 

He laid there like a rag and did nothing close to protesting. 

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to get Dusa,” he said.

“No, no. I’ll clean it. Don’t make her,” Zagreus insisted, his eyes closed and his words thoroughly slurred. 

Than sighed.

“Okay. I’ll go get something for you to clean it with then,” he lied. “I’ll be right back.”

He dashed away again in another pulse of green light. He was fully intent on finding Dusa. However, she would be quite busy tomorrow, so he thought, perhaps, he ought to spare her as much as possible. Especially if Zagreus would only complain. 

So he found her supply closet instead, and found a cloth and a bucket and some soap. He then dashed back to his room and, with immense reluctance, cleaned up his sick. 

His own job was not particularly clean. People often died rather vile deaths. Most people who died of illness would not pass away peacefully in bed, but rather by choking or getting sick or through other foul means. He was usually there to wrench their soul from the mess that had become of their bodies. 

Death may be cold, but he was not uncaring. 

Once all was clean and his hands were washed, he returned to attend to his friend. He found him unconscious but as perfectly alive as he could hope to be. He carefully removed the pins from his clothing, so that they would not stab him in his sleep, and undressed him so far as his leggings. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. 

He gently folded everything up and placed them neatly on a small table in the corner. 

“Love your room…” Zagreus mumbled. 

When Than looked back over at him he was awake again, curled up within the pillows on his side. He was staring up at the ceiling, which was black as night and full of glittering stars, and was often laiten with butterflies when they felt like coming around. 

This bedroom was rather useless, just for some privacy when he needed it. It’s glossy black marble floors and high columns and black drapery were not a sight he often saw. When he did, it was largely to address the wall of scrolls surrounding his desk. It was to do parchment work. 

Than sat down on the side of the bed, next to where he haphazardly lay like a crescent moon. He smiled up at him with barely-open eyes.

“We should hang out here more,” he said, grinning. 

Than ran his hand through his love’s hair. 

“You can stay in here as long as you want,” he told him softly. “All day tomorrow if you want.”

Zagreus’s eyes fell entirely closed, but his face was frozen in a drunk smile. 

“You should stay with me,” he said.

Than pulled himself further onto the bed, and leaned over on his forearms to lie beside him. He continued to pet his hair.

“I’ll stay with you for a bit,” he said. “Until the party is over. But you ought to sleep this off, I think.”

Zagreus laughed just a tiny laugh. Than pulled his hair back from his face, over and over a few times. He then came to rest his palm on his forehead. 

“I won’t go anywhere,” he told him. 

Zagreus made another noise like a laugh. Than continued to pet his hair, and he kept forgetting that he had also had a bit to drink tonight. He found himself lost in the feeling of his hair, and perhaps reluctantly a little dizzy. 

“I wish I could go with you,” Zag said abruptly. “I wish I could leave. I want to leave. I want to get out. I want to go with you.”

In the middle of that sentence, he felt the Prince’s mood take a sharp drop.

“I just want to leave,” he said. “There are so many plants and animals I’ve never seen. There’s so many foods I haven’t tried.” 

His eyes stayed closed and he did not move from where he lay, but his brow came together.

“Birds and… and salads. Bread. Fruit,” he wistfully. 

Than laughed out his nose.

“I’m sure we can get you birds and salads,” he said. “Illustrations. Books to read on birds. Chefs to make salads.”

His fingers continued to comb through his soft hair. 

“No, I want to see them,” Zagreus said insistently. “I want to go to them. It’s not just that. I want… I want to go. I want to leave. Everyone else gets to leave. I want to leave. I want to be away from this place.”

His words were becoming more frantic, even breathy like he couldn't get them out of his lungs fast enough. Like if he didn't spit them out they’d suffocate him. 

“I want to get away from him. I want to leave. Than, I love you, but I hate it here,” he said. “I love my mother. I’m glad she’s here. I’m glad for my job. I’m glad he’s trying, but I want to be able to go.”

Than bit his lip and caressed Zag’s cheek with his thumb. 

“He’s trying, and I can’t run forever, but there has to be more to eternity. Than, I love you. There has to be more to eternity,” he breathed. “I need to get away from him.” 

“Shh…” was all he could think to say in response. “Shh. It’s okay.” 

He held the side of his face with his palm, which was quite large against the Prince’s features.

“I want to leave,” he said urgently. 

Than fully lay himself down behind him, then, and wrapped his arms around his middle.

“I’ll bring you birds, if you want,” he offered. “I’ll find a book of recipes to give to the chef. I’ll see if I can steal you some books. I’ll find you some fruit.” 

Zagreus twisted a bit where he lay and then finally rolled over to push his face into Thanatos’ chest. He brought his arms around his back and clasped his fingers together tightly. 

“I just wanted to leave,” he said, sounding like he might’ve started crying. “I’d come back. I’d still come back.”

Than’s fingers found their way back to his hair.

“Oh, you are so drunk,” he whispered.

“I wanted to leave. I just wanted to leave,” he continued.

“I know you did,” he told him. “I’m sorry.”

They lay together for a while more. Zagreus continued to mumble his pleas into Than’s chest. Than continued to pet his hair and try vainly to tell him that he would be okay. However, it was very likely, that in his messy state, that there was little comfort for him to be found. 

“I just wanted to leave. I just wanted to leave.”

“I know you did. I know. I’m sorry.”

He rubbed his hand over his back, between his shoulder blades.

“I’ll bring you whatever I’m able to,” he assured him. “I’m sorry.”

Zagreus choked on his breaths, truly having let go of any regal air he may have possessed. 

“He kills me every day,” he said. “I’m sorry. I’m so stupid. It doesn’t matter. I can’t die. I’m sorry I embarrassed you tonight.” 

Than planted a kiss firmly on top of his head. 

“I’ll get over being embarrassed,” he said. “I’m sorry you can’t go. It matters. It’s horrible. It’s okay. You matter. It’s okay.”

He found himself melting a bit as well. 

“I’m sorry I’m always a jerk to you,” Than said. “I’m sorry I always think about myself first. I hate the surface. I wanted you here with me. I’m selfish. I’m sorry.”

He stared ahead at the shiny, inky black of his room. His gaze wandered through the spiraling folds of his messy sheets, and up the vast wall of scrolls. His fingers stayed in his love’s hair.

“You’re not, it’s okay. It’s okay,” Zagreus insisted. “I love you. It’s okay.”

“No it’s not,” Than sighed. “You’re so drunk. Please… Just try to sleep. I love you too. I love you so much. Please try to rest. I love you.”

Over time, both of them did end up fading into the endless black that laid behind their eyes. Though, it was not a smooth descent. 

It had been a very very long time since he’d slept. And even with the party, that didn’t mean mortals got a break from dying. He would have quite a bit of back work after this. Assignments were already piling up. He didn’t truly have any ability to take a break, not really.

Still, for the first time in a century or more, he found himself dozing off. 

There were many lucky mortals, then, tonight, who would get off scot-free just this once. Although, their time would still certainly come.


End file.
